Volver a empezar
by Any-chan15
Summary: Tal vez su relación jamás sería la misma, ¿pero en verdad quería que volviera a ser la misma? ¿No sería mejor empezar otra vez? ¿Cómo? Situado en el tiempo después de la Guerra de Invierno. HitsuHina.


**¡Hola persona que entró a leer esto! xD **

**Sinceramente o3o no me acuerdo de qué trata ni por qué mi loca mente me lo hizo escribir pero…enjoy it! XDD**

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo. La historia me pertenece a mi.**

**Meta de año nuevo: Volver a empezar**

.

.

.

_Rukongai, años atrás a la guerra de invierno; años atrás de la entrada de los actuales tenientes del tercero, quinto, sexto, noveno escuadrón y del capitán del décimo escuadrón al Gotei de los Trece Escuadrones de Protección..._

Un chico y una chica se encontraban sentados en el patio trasero de una casa, el sol ya se estaba ocultando dejando rastros naranjas en el cielo, pronto ese naranja se convertiría en rojo y el crepúsculo estaría presente. Aquella bella vista que ambos disfrutaban en compañía del otro. Como era costumbre. Una que con el progreso de ella se iba yendo.

—El capitán Aizen dice que cada vez estoy mejor ¡y me felicitó por mi Kido!— dijo ilusionada la chica de cabellos negros sujetado en dos coletas bajas, con grandes ojos chocolates y tersa piel que ahora era golpeada por la luz del atardecer.

—Te miente, si hasta yo te gano en eso— dijo el de cabellos blancos comiendo sus dulces favoritos, porque en invierno era imposible conseguir una jugosa sandía.

Ambos eran jóvenes estudiantes de la academia de shinigamis, ella ya casi por terminar, estaba en el último año de aquella prueba que la venía entrenando desde hacía ya dos años. Él recién entrando, cursaba el primer año, ninguno sabía lo que la vida les amparaba. En ese momento en que comenzaron a pelear por los dulces ellos eran grandes amigos, simplemente preocupados por terminar la academia, preocupados por convertirse en shinigamis, cada uno por sus propios motivos.

Ella por su preocupación hacia los demás y la admiración hacia un "gran hombre". Él por el simple hecho de querer protegerla, tal vez su impulso fue el controlar su incontenible reatsu pero ese día en que ella los supervisó en una misión contra un Hollow, cuando vio como este monstruo le hacía daño, a _ella_, decidió que sería fuerte, que la protegería sin importar nada más. Él quería ser un shinigami para protegerla.

Cuando a ella la ascendieron a teniente del quito escuadrón, la escuadra de Aizen Sousuke, un respetado hombre; no supo si sentirse preocupado o envidioso. Preocupación, porque ella sería una shinigami de alto rango y por ende sus misiones serían peligrosas. Envidia, porque ella idolatraba tanto a ese hombre que temía que se llegara a enamorar de él ¿por qué sentía miedo de eso si ella era solo su amiga?

Cuando a él lo ascendieron a capitán ella se puso triste y feliz, porque conocía todas las responsabilidades que esto conllevaba y no quería que su amigo de la infancia estuviera más cascarrabias que siempre, ya no podrían pasar mucho tiempo juntos y eso le dolía… ¿por qué le dolía si él solo era su amigo?

.

.

.

_Seretei, condena de Kuchiki Rukia, intrusión de los Ryokas al Gotei Trece. Muerte de Aizen Sousuke…_

Rumores que ambos odiaron, desconfianza que separó sus corazones que por poco se encontraron. Ella se dejó manipular porque creyó conocer a ese hombre castaño, que solo la usó todo el tiempo…la usó, dejándola en un sueño profundo esperando el despertar para pedir perdón a su amigo por desconfiar de él…todo su mundo estaba oscuro y una idea fue la que en medio del inicio de la guerra marcó el comienzo de su separación ¿Y si Aizen también era controlado, y si lo que hacía no era a propósito?

Despertó.

Todos estaban conmocionados con lo sucedido, algunos agradecidos de haber sobrevivido otros deseando estar muertos. Uno de ellos era Hitsugaya Toushiro. Su mejor amiga, aquella a la que juró proteger estaba en un sueño profundo, la imagen de ella intentando atacarle era la fuente de sus pesadillas. No quería morir, no quería matarla, sólo quería que todo fuera como antes, que ella volviera a ser la dulce Hinamori Momo que tanto quería…sí, él lo sabía.

.

.

.

_Mundo humano, residencia de Inoue Orihime. En la noche, exactamente las veinte horas de la noche…_

Su misión, ayudar a Kuchiki Rukia y Kurosaki Ichigo en el mundo humano a controlar la invasión de los Arrancar y Espadas. Todo se había vuelto una constante lucha desde que Aizen había traicionado a la Sociedad de Almas, le dolía cada atardecer porque debía mirarlo solo, no tenía noticias de Momo. No sabía si despertó, si estaba bien, si estaba enojada con él o algo.

Si hubiera sabido que al pasar el tiempo su dolor se acrecentaría hubiera optado por morir en la pelea que dentro de unos segundos iba a ser parte, pero no, nunca sabemos lo que nos depara la vida y en aquella noche, en la pelea que tuvo contra ese arrancar lo único que lo motivo fue el pensar que ella estaba sola y que debía volver, debía regresar por Momo para apoyarla y estar a su lado.

.

.

.

_Gotei trece, oficina del Capitán comandante Genriusai Yamamoto. Horas de la tarde-noche, veinte treinta de la noche…_

— ¡Por favor Comandante!— suplicó Hinamori, su condición era deplorable y aun así se atrevió a irrumpir en la oficina del primer escuadrón para solicitar ver a su mejor amigo.

Parte de ella quería saber que él no estaba enojado, que aún la quería tanto como ella a él. Otra parte, que aún estaba en contra de la primera, quería pedirle a él que impidiera que matasen a Aizen, si Toushiro era su amigo seguramente entendería y la ayudaría.

Todo fue un error, pasó toda la noche encarcelada debido a las palabras que le dirigió a su mejor amigo desde la infancia. Esa noche en la cárcel y las demás en recuperación la ayudaron a comprender y a darse cuenta de su error, sin embargo él no estaba allí. Toushiro no se apareció en ningún momento para apoyarla, lloraba todas las noches porque sabía que su persona tenía la culpa.

Ahora que estaba en sus cabales se daba cuenta de que defender a ese traidor, por más que siempre fuera en su conciencia el Capitán Aizen, fue una estupidez.

Decidida estaba a ir a pelear codo a codo con Hitsugaya en la guerra, no lo perdería, definitivamente le demostraría que era fuerte, de ser posible moriría a su lado para así renacer juntos.

Atravesó corriendo la puerta que conectaba el mundo de los vivos con la Sociedad de Almas, no tenía permiso pero ella era una shinigami, una teniente. Peleó con todas sus fuerzas junto con Rangiku, ella parecía no culparla, sin embargo ninguna de las dos estaba preparada para lo que vendría luego, nadie lo estaba.

.

.

.

_Falsa Karakura, mitad de la Guerra de Invierno. Encima de los edificios de aquella falsa ciudad, mitad del día…_

Hitsugaya sintió que su reatsu se descontroló cuando sintió la presencia de Hinamori. Su contrincante, Harribel Tia, le desafió preguntándole por su preocupación hacia su teniente ¿Matsumoto? No, sabía que ella era capaz y también lo era Hinamori pero no la había visto desde hacía cuánto, su condición era la que más le preocupaba. Maldito Yamamoto ¿cómo se le ocurrió permitirle ir?

La pelea con aquella rubia le fue difícil, peleaba con todas sus fuerzas y en el momento justo para su ataque recordó, su preocupación central en aquella guerra y su motivo para participar de ella. Volteándose notó que la podría lastimar y no solo a ella…con Ryusenka logró impedir que la rubia tapara a la chica durazno en un mar de agua, sin embargo él calló. Estrellándose en el suelo, perdiendo el conocimiento en el acto.

—_Shiro-chan…_

Su reatsu se avivó y se levantó, sorprendiendo a la tercera Espada. Aquel susurro que llegó a sus oídos lo obligó a despertar, aunque fuera su imaginación podría jurar que escuchó el débil susurro de Hinamori el cual alentó su vuelta a la batalla.

La pelea contra Harribel Tia terminó de una forma desagradable, Aizen mató a su propia aliada, inaudito. Pero la derrota parecía asegurada para aquel villano. Con odio declarado levantó su espada, con la clara intención de matarlo, lo haría sin dudarlo. No le importaba perder su puesto como capitán, no le importaba morir, sólo quería vengarla, hacer que ese bastardo pague por todo lo que le había hecho a Momo.

Él junto con otros capitanes lo atraparon, parecía mentira, era raro que el shinigami sustituto no participara pero no tenía importancia, lo mataría…la ira era lo único que invadía su sangre ahora. Y finalmente, clavando su espada con odio en su corazón, Aizen Sousuke fue derrotado.

— ¡Qué diablos están haciendo!

El grito de Kurosaki Ichigo, el temblor de sus manos, la confusión de su corazón y la ira de su alma se vieron a través de su mirada ¿enfrente suyo estaba…? No quería que fuera verdad pero ese aroma melocotón, ese rodete algo sujeto por un listón azul era demasiado familiar.

—Hinamori.

Lo único que había hecho, era asesinar a su mejor amiga, fue matarse indirectamente. Traicionar su palabra y castigarse, acabando con la vida que una vez, cuando ellos eran jóvenes, juró proteger.

.

.

.

_Seretei, afueras del décimo escuadrón en una pequeña cueva de donde salen avalanchas de nieve…_

El que ella estuviera viva fue un tortuoso alivio, al ir al cuarto escuadrón lo confirmó, no podía verla a la cara. Simplemente el contemplarla dormir era un dolor para su alma, sus lágrimas se hacían presente, lágrimas de impotencia y de ira contra su propio ser ¿cómo había sido posible que él la lastimara?

Entre los recuerdos de aquella estocada que casi le había arrebatado la vida, Hitsugaya entrenaba, las memorias que le dejó ese momento le partían el alma y le impedían dejar de practicar, entrenar para ser más fuerte. Quería ser fuerte para poder protegerla, ahora que sabía que la amaba y que no podía vivir sin ella, quería ser capaz de protegerla de todo. Esta vez, quería poder cumplirlo.

Una noche se volvió a aventurar a su cuarto, podía ver cómo ella lloraba y lo llamaba en susurros pero él era demasiado cobarde para despertarla y decirle que todo estaría bien, que estaba allí, a su lado. Con su dolor, creyendo que ella lo odiaba se retiró, dejándola llorando en sus sueños.

.

.

.

_Seretei, doceavo escuadrón, sección: regeneración de órganos. Horas del crepúsculo, retirada de los que ayudan en la labor de este departamento de investigación._

La guerra terminó y ella aceptó el trabajo de regeneración de órganos para expiar un poco sus culpas, aunque nadie la culpaba y eso era algo que le dolía. Quería que alguien le gritara, que alguien la golpeara no que la trataran con lástima y como siempre, no, eso era engañarse…sólo quería que alguien la amenazase porque siempre que aquello pasaba Hitsugaya Toushiro, su ángel guardián, iba en su ayuda.

—Concéntrate— advirtió Mayuri pasando por su lado y desapareciendo rápidamente.

Hinamori hizo caso, pero aún sumida en sus pensamientos, la otra noche él había pasado por su cuarto y ella había fingido dormir, tal vez así él se animaría a acercársele y cuando ella despertara podrían hablar.

Ambos eran cobardes, porque querían fingir que nada pasaba y que mañana hablarían con su mejor amigo como siempre, no querían caer en la realidad donde ya nada era lo mismo y la persona que más amaban no estaría a su lado nunca más.

.

.

.

_Rukongai, distrito número uno, hogar de Hitsugaya Toushiro y su abuela. Casa contigua, hogar de Hinamori Momo. A un año de la Guerra de Invierno. _

.

.

.

_Año nuevo…_

Los días eran como años porque pasaban lento, la muerte no los acechaba ya que eran los dioses de esta. Pero eso no incluía las personas que querían, esto era una demostración de aquello, un terrible calvario había sucedido en aquella casa y ninguno de los dos pudo evitarlo.

"La abuela" como era conocida, llamada, querida, fue una víctima de uno de los Hollows todavía no registrados del distrito Rukon número uno. En la puerta de la casa Hitsugaya Toushiro estaba parado guiando la operación de rastreo, vengaría la muerte de la mujer que lo crió pero no demostraría su pesar a nadie.

Porque no lo había. No tenía a nadie a su lado, todos estaban movilizados y él solo se dedicó a recorrer cada cuarto de aquel lugar. No debía estar triste, su abuela reviviría en el mundo humano, en algún lugar, jamás la volvería a ver pero sabía que ella estaría bien, viviendo nuevamente. Siendo la gran persona que alguna vez conoció.

—Capitán Hitsugaya— aquellas suaves palabras sonaron como miles de agujas enterrándose en su piel, aún con el paso del tiempo no se acostumbraba a que _ella _lo llamara con tanta formalidad.

"Shiro-chan" la alegre voz de Hinamori resonó en su corazón, aquella que siempre escuchaba en esa pequeña casa, en los atardeceres en que ambos compartían sandías y veían el atardecer. Ahora todo era diferente, Shiro-chan era solo un personaje del pasado y Capitán Hitsugaya era el presente.

¿Cómo fue que se distanciaron? ¿Cómo es que dos corazones que se aman terminan separándose? La respuesta era simple: miedo. Si ellos se distanciaban ese miedo solo se hacía algo a lo que acostumbrarse pero si se acercaban este crecía, porque ninguno le hacía frente.

Cuando estaban solos, cada uno en su división, esperaban el ver entrar al otro por aquella puerta. Cuando estaban cerca sólo deseaban que desapareciera porque no sabían cómo hablarse, cómo acercarse, cómo saber lo que el otro pensaba de su ser era lo que a ambos los mataba lentamente.

—Teniente, no debería estar aquí— frío, calculando todo, a veces quería dejar de ser así pero no podía, ahora que sabía que ella jamás lo trataría como antes…

—Shiro-chan…

Sus ojos turquesa se abrieron desmesuradamente, aquel apodo que tanto odio durante su niñez pero que tanto anheló durante los últimos meses que pasaron, que jamás recuperarían; ahora lo escuchaba lleno de dolor, pero lo escuchaba. Se volteó a su encuentro, sin quererlo vio como ella lloraba, sabía que le dolía la muerte de su abuela.

Por impulso, por necesidad, por amor, fue a su encuentro. Como ya había sucedido Hinamori creyó que él pasaría de largo pero contrario a eso, sintió finalmente los brazos de Hitsugaya a su alrededor, aquel frío calor que solo él poseía. Se abrazó a él, enterrando su cabeza en su pecho. Volviendo a respirar ese aroma a menta que extrañaba.

El corazón de ambos dio un brinco, al fin, después de tanto tiempo, volvieron a acercarse. Ella hizo el impulso de separarse, después de que pasó un largo lapso de tiempo, se sonrojó y recordó algo que estuvo planteándose durante los últimos meses: ya no lo conocía, esa era la realidad, tanto tiempo que pasó y la última vez que se vieron como amigos fue cuando él la apuñaló; no lo culpaba, no lo odiaba, pero en todo ese tiempo él pareció cambiar, en resumen: Hinamori Momo ya no lo conocía.

Hitsugaya no quería soltarla, sintió como ella quiso deshacer el abrazo y la apretó más fuerte contra sí, temiendo por no poder a vivir ese momento. Hinamori no lo soltó y siguió abrazándolo. Dejando así pasar media hora.

—Lo siento Hitsugaya-kun— dijo ella separándose finalmente, agachando su mirada tristemente. —Pero ya no te conozco.

Después de unos minutos de silencio elevó su rostro, decidida a decirle todo lo que siempre estuvo pensando en este último año. Su mirada se notó confundida y sus ojos chocolate se llenaron de lágrimas al verlo reverenciarla.

—Soy Hitsugaya Toushiro, capitán del décimo escuadrón. Me…me gusta ver atardeceres mientras como sandías, soy clasificado como un cascarrabias y tengo el título de niño prodigio aunque tengo más de doscientos años— dijo sin mostrar su rostro ante ella, porque seguía inclinado.

Las lágrimas corrían de los orbes chocolate hasta sus mejillas. Sonrió y asintió secándose las lágrimas, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía feliz. Volver a empezar ¿por qué no pensaron en eso antes? Tal vez no podían volver el tiempo atrás pero podían usar el que todavía tenían para comenzar de nuevo.

—Sabes, yo vivía en este lugar— dijo Toushiro mientras salía con Hinamori a su lado.

— ¿En serio? Yo vivía aquí junto, que raro que nunca nos vimos Shiro-chan— comentó ella sonriéndole divertida. Con el camino de sus lágrimas como un recuerdo de su encuentro.

—No soy Shiro-chan, recuerda que soy tu superior, dime Capitán Hitsugaya— le reprochó enojado mientras ella reía y comenzaba a correr.

— ¡A que no me alcanzas Shiro-chan!— gritó tomándole distancia para después ver el rostro de su "nuevo amigo" enfrente suyo — ¡No es justo usar el shumpo!

Él comenzó a correr delante de ella, ambos riendo, olvidando el pesar que pasaron hacía un momento y todo lo que habían pasado anteriormente. Podrían haber seguido pensando que no había marcha atrás, y era verdad, su relación como amigos había sido congelada y finalmente terminó. No importaba si no lo aceptaban, su amistad se había acabado. Pero ahora tenían la oportunidad, la cual buscaron y jamás encontraron, sin embargo esta se abrió paso entre ellos; supieron que la única opción era la que no sabían manejar pero a la que más le guardaban esperanza. Su única opción era…

…_**Volver a empezar**_

**Fin**

**Y nos volvemos a encontrar jejejeje ¿Te gustó el Shot? :D ¿No? D:**

**¿Te preguntas por qué le puse los puntitos? Ah, ni yo sé, solo que me pareció lindo :P xDD **

**¡Deja tu opinión con un review y empieza el 2012 lleno de alegría, amor, dinero, salud y mucha suerte! :3**

**¡Ja-ne!**


End file.
